Art of making up
by Millie365
Summary: They were broken up. She knew that. But could she get the together again?
1. Chapter 1: The work of a professional

A/N:

_**A/N:**_

**I tried a new thing now. Lately I've been obsessed with Gossip Girl, and this thing just popped into my head. I seriously don't know how good it is, so you'll just have to read for yourself. The first chapter here is really short, but it's just a start I guess. I promise I will make'em much longer. I wrote this chapter a while ago and just got the rest of the idea figured out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The work of a professional**

"Serenaaa! I don't want to!" Blair Waldorf is being her usual stubborn self, but Serena wan der Woodsen knows how to handle it and still gets it her way.

"Blair, come on. It's going to be super fun. I promise you!"

"I really don't want to S. And Nate's gonna be there. I don't wanna see him." Nate Archibald. He and Blair had been together since forever and everyone thought it would always be them. Until everything got messed up. Serena slept with him; Blair lost her virginity to Chuck Bass. Yuck! Nate found out and got pissed. But he shouldn't have. After all, Blair forgave him when she found out her boyfriend had slept with her best friend.

"B, you need to get out again. You've been sitting in your room writing on that thing you've been writing on for too long. I know it's a dull school party with no alcohol, but it'll be fun. Like we used to be before when we were young. I miss those days. We were always together; you, me and Nate, and we always had fun. Remember, mopping floors in the cafeteria was even fun! You need to talk to Nate again. If you don't want to get back together with him, that's alright. But you can be friends. I miss _us._"

"Look," Blair sigh heavy like she's proving a point. "I'll go, but talking to Nate; I doubt it'll happen."

"That's ok!" Serena smiles her special smile. It only shows up when she gets what she wants. Come to think of it; it's a pretty usual smile for her to flash. She usually gets what she wants.

--

"You're here!" Dan Humphrey comes over the Blair and Serena the minute they walk inside the doors at their school. "You came!"

"Of course we came. It's gonna rock!" Serena gives Dan a peck on the mouth before taking both his and Blair's hand, dragging them to the dance floor.

"S, I really don't feel like dancing," Blair says as she notices Nate only a few feet away from them, dancing with Jenny. "I'm going over to the bar."

Serena stops dancing and grabs Blair's arms. She looks her best friend deep in the eyes, full of concern. "Blair, first of all, there's no alcohol in that bar so you're gonna have to have some Coke, and second, you can't keep avoiding Nate. I know he misses you and you miss him. Can't you just promise me to have a word with him at some point today?"

Blair shakes hear head unknowingly. "I don't know Serena. How you do you know he misses me?"

"Talked to him."

"You talked to him?"

Serena only nods before she looks over at Dan. When they get eye contact, she nods towards Nate and then towards Blair. Dan understands what she means and walks over to Nate and Jenny.

"Just give it a shot. Maybe it'll be a good thing. Go get that coke and then come back to me, ok?"

Blair walks off and Serena walks over to Dan and Nate. "Nate, I need you to talk to Blair."

"She doesn't want to hear of me. She doesn't want to look at me. It's no point."

"But it is a point. She misses you and I can see on you that you miss her too. It's only a matter of time before the pain gets too bad, so why don't you just prevent the pain and make up with her?"

Nate shakes his head, but walks over to the bar where Blair is standing. Dan wraps his hands around his girlfriend.

"Such a match maker," he whispers in her ear and she laughs as it tickles. "Just like a pro."

**Please review! I think I'm gonna need it on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**I'm very late with this. I started writing the story without having thought out a plan or whatever should happen at all and then I've kind of just put it away for a while. But I thought I'd give it a shot again, so here the next chapter! ******

**I would love some response on this one! **

"Sooo…" Serena says into her phone as she walks down the streets of Manhattan. She's a vision in a knee-long summer dress, a light coat and classic red heels. Her face is glowing and her lips shine bright pink of lip-gloss. From her ears hangs a beautiful pair of silver earrings and around her neck is a matching necklace. "Oh come on B, you know as well as me that there's more to say about the party than the two sentences you texted me last night."

Right that second Nate Archibald walks up next to her, pinching her in the side. Serena screeches into the phone and jumps high before she sees her friend almost dying with laughter. "B, I have to go. Your _boyfriend _just showed up and pinched me, so excuse me if I end up committing murder." She hangs up and glares at him, but quickly stops seeing his expression.

"Did she tell you I'm her girlfriend?" He's confused and somehow Serena can sense some sort of hurt wibes from him.

"Relax Nate, she won't say a single word about last night except for 'thanks for introducing me to Natalia last night. I had a blast talking to her'. So if you could be a doll and say something about what happened with the _two _of _you _last night, that would be great." She smiles her best smile, looking very hopeful at him.

If only that smile worked on everyone. "Oh, good, she didn't say anything."

"Why is that good?"

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"What is this? Some kind of interrogation?"

"So what if it is?"

"Serena, I know you are pretty much desperate to hear news like this, but that's what we have Gossip Girl for, and luckily, she missed our party last night."

"But Nate..." She tries the pity thing as a last shot out, but Nate knows Serena too well after hanging out since kindergarten, and ignores that too.

"Sorry, won't spill a thing on everything that involves around me and my personal life. I have to go now, I'm late for a lunch date." Nate walks quickly away after kissing Serena on the cheek.

"A lunch date with who?" Serena yells after him. Nate only turns around and waves at her before disappearing behind a house corner.

In a hurry Serena grabs her phone from her purse and dials Blair's number again. "Blair? What are you doing right now?"

"Going out for lunch, why?"

"Oh, you already have a plan with someone? Oh well, I guess we can have lunch another time."

"I guess so. Bye."

Serena hangs up, looking slightly disappointed. She usually gets information quickly, but when her two best friends won't tell her one bit, it's hard to know anything knew that's going on.

As Serena arrives at the Palace Hotel where she's currently living with her mother and brother Dan shows up from out of nowhere. "Missed me?" He says, but not giving her any time to respond he continues "of course you did," and smirks at her, giving her a quick peck. "Listen, for some reason your mom just called me and told me to come talk to her, and she's taking us out for lunch, just the three of us."

"What? That is so not my mother."

"And _that _is so not my father," Dan says as he sees Rufus Humphrey walking down the street dressed in a fancy looking suit and holding a bouquet of flowers in one of his hands. As he sees the two lovebirds outside the hotel he makes a sudden stop, causing the woman walking behind him walk right into him, making him drop the bouquet to the ground.

"I am so sorry," the woman excused herself as she bends down to pick up the flowers that fell out of the bouquet.

"No, that's perfectly fine. Accidents hap-...Lucy?" Rufus stands up. So does the woman, Lucy, and for a couple of seconds they only stare at each other, cause Dan and Serena's eyes to widen.

"How the heck is that?" Serena whispers, still not able to take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

Dan is in the same situation as his girlfriend. "I have no idea," he answers honestly, silently debating whether to go introduce himself or just stand there waiting for one of them to actually say something. Right then the two adults start to speak at the exact same time.

"How are you?"

"Did you enjoy L.A.?"

"I'm good."

"It was great!"

Serena and Dan is watching and they burst out in laugher, not being able to hold themselves. With that Lucy and Rufus look at them too, Rufus looking embarrassed and Lucy looking like she just discovered something. And that she did.

"Dan, is that you?" She walks over to him, getting a closer look, before cupping one of his cheeks.

"Erm...yes, that would be my name," Dan says awkwardly, feeling more that weird having an unknown woman touching his face like that.

"Oh," Lucy removes her hand a takes a step back. "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Let me do that," Rufus says as he comes up beside Lucy. "This is Lucy Thompsen. She was your mothers' best friend in high school and through college and we were actually dating for some time. But around 2 years before you were born we broke up and I got together with your mother. We stayed friends though, the four of us, and Lucy were around a lot your first two years, actually until Jenny was born."

"I got a really good job opportunity in California and we ended up losing contact."

"Oh well, then nice to meet you, again." Dan says, reaching out a hand for her to shake. He points to Serena. "This is my girlfriend, Serena."

"Hi," Serena says, reaching out to shake Lucy's hand too. Just that moment Serena's mother, Lilly, comes out of the building and walks over to them. "Lucy, this is my mother, Lilly."

"Lucy..." Lilly says, looking at her with big eyes. Yet again there's an awkward silence while the three adults looks at each other, saying nothing. After 2 minutes or so Lilly speaks again. "Well, I never thought I'd see you again." She laughs and Lucy shortly joins in, rather awkwardly. "We're all going out for lunch," Lilly continues. "Maybe you would like to come with, so we can catch up."

"Wait, you know her?" Dan says confused. _This van der Woodsen / Humphrey thing is getting way too weird, _he thinks. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Lilly used to date my dad too?" He looks at Rufus, sort of directing the question to him, rather than to Lilly.

"This thing is almost too confusing for me," Serena says shaking her head. "Can we just go eat and maybe talk about this with food in our stomachs?"

"I'm sorry Lilly," Lucy says while sadly shaking her head. "I have a meeting I just realized I'm extremely late for, but we can have dinner maybe?"

"That would be lovely," Lilly smiles as she takes Lucy's hand in hers. "It was very nice to see you again. Give me a call so we can make a plan."

"I will," says Lucy before she walks quickly down the street, heading for the Bass Industry building.

20 minutes later Dan, Serena, Lilly and Rufus is sitting on a nice restaurant eating lunch in silence. No one says anything, they all seem a little afraid to start conversation, basically because there must have been a reason for why Lilly brought them all together for lunch at such a nice place.

"I guess you two wonder why I wanted you to have lunch with us," Lilly says carefully after yet another 5 minutes of silence.

"You think?" Serena says.

A few meters away Blair is sitting with her own lunch date when she hears a loud "No!" ring through the restaurant, the word coming from two people she definitely knows.


End file.
